When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds :Halloween Special
by MadamScorpio
Summary: (AU) Inuyasha & Kagome try to out do each other by telling their children scary stories on Halloween night. Rated M for content and mild gore maybe a T but eh. Please R&R This is a short(ish) stand alone story that goes with the When Love Loves series. Reading the first one is not necessary.


**Chapter 4**

"Once upon a dreary and wet night two little children dressed up for Halloween and went trick or treating. The little witch dressed in black costume with green and purple accents was following her older brother dressed as Frankenstein's Monster, so happened came upon a spooky deserted house. This particular house was said to be haunted and was forbidden to ever go in.

The older brother of the two children wasn't afraid. He didn't listen to the warning signs that was posted upon the lawn or the warnings from the adults in his neighborhood. He grabbed his sister's hand and tugged her along. He was certain that it was all a trick. The two siblings walked carefully down the long driveway that passed the long dead family's cemetery.

Ravens flew past them scaring the little girl. Croaking and flapping their midnight wings in the eerily silent night sky. She tugged on her brother's blue sleeve to beg for him to turn around. The brother shook his head and continued on the dark unlit rocky gravel path.

The siblings passed a scrawny black cat with one yellow eye ball while the other dangled out of his socket. The cat meowed and hissed trying to strike the siblings with his damaged paw. The siblings hurried a long towards their destination.

They passed spiders that was trying to get in their hair. The little girl was about to pass out when four rats scurried between her feet. She had had enough and was about to turn around but her brother grabbed her by the shoulder shaking his head say no. The sister rolled her brown eyes and took a big gulp to steady her nerves as they creeped towards the creaky weathered stairs on the wrap around porch. The grayish weathered down unkept porch had dried dead leaves and weeds coming out between the cracks as if trying to escape.

The brother rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. The doorbell was so loud it seemed to have woken the dead. A low murmur was heard through the thick wispy fog that they just trekked through. The sister was panicking and was ready to go home. Her brother turned to calm her down but heard the familiar sound of the door being opened.

 **CCCC RRRR EEEE AAAA KKKK** went the old oak door on its rusty hinges.

"Trick or treat,"the two said nervously to the dark abyss.

There was nobody behind the slowly opened door. A foul stench assaulted their nose as their welcome.

The boy went inside to investigate some more followed by the reluctant sister. Steadily walking their shoes shuffling up dust and dirt that made the two start to sneeze and cough. Blinded by the spider webs and more dust the siblings went deeper into the stale house. They knew they broke at least a million rules but curiosity was too tempting to turn back now.

They past several family paintings of the owner's family members from long ago. The sister could have sworn that the faded lifeless eyes were following them as they passed down the abandoned hallway.

She felt something brush against her as if a ghost was trying to touch the fine hairs on the back of her neck. She was about to yell to her brother that they should leave but stopped when they heard the piano play.

The piano played a tuneless tune. Repeating the cords louder and louder as the children walked closer and closer to the unknown room where the music was playing.

The siblings went to investigate in the ballroom to see who was playing the tune but when they reached the room,there was no one but the rusted termite eaten piano seemingly playing on its own. They crept closer to the piano seeing if it was all a jest but it wasn't. The keys were moving on their own. The boy went reached his hand out to touch the moving key yet suddenly they then heard glass breaking from one of the upstairs bedrooms and ran to investigate.

They walked to the dark corridor and felt around for the stairs. Finally finding them they stepped one foot on the musty red moth eaten carpeted stairs and then another one. The higher they went, the squishier the carpet was. The sister bent down and wiped her hand on the red carpet and pulled her finger close to her face. She was more than certain that it was blood. She showed her brother and he was a bit pale but continued up the stairs.

They tried to walk through the upstairs multiple rooms to find the broken glass they turned up nothing since all the doors was locked but one. They opened up the one room that was unlocked and walked inside to find three bodies lying on the floor. In the dark only the small stream of moonlight to illuminate the room, they thought they were dummies and decided to go closer.

The children walked across the unstable hardwood floor.

Closer

Closer

Closer

They went to the bodies and noticed that they didn't have any heads.

Around the neck one had a clean slice while the older two seemed to be hacked off merciless. Dried blood coated the hardwood ground as if it was done within the last few days or so.

The sister started to back away but screamed when she walked back out as a head rolled towards her. The female's face that looked like hers was stilled in torment with her one eye rolled back in her skull and the hazel one looking straight at her in fright. She quickly backed away and tripped backwards on a uneven cracked board and landed against what she thought was the wall.

She fell down and tried to use the wall to help her up. As she felt the wall, it had shoes and mud on the pants. She looked down and then up resulting in a scream. Her eruption startled her brother to turn towards her. The brother saw the bloody murderer coated in freshly dug up mud dripping from his clothes and face. He started to lift up a bloody and chipped axe ready to take off the young girl's head.

"I must have your head!" the murderer screamed ," Kagome screamed and her children screamed as well.

"Kagome that wasn't scary at all," Inuyasha said folding his arms looking in on his children listening to their mother tell ghost stories in the threshold of the Lucy's room.

"Daddy! Yes it was! See brothers are dumb. He almost got his sister killed," Lucy their daughter exclaimed clutching her Alaskan Husky puppy tighter to her chest.

Her older twin brother, Jin, just rolled his eyes and leaned closer to his mother.

"I think I can do better," Inuyasha said cockily walking into the room and sitting on his son's bed.

"Really?" Kagome asked sarcastically moving to where she was in between her children on the bed.

"Yes, ma'am. Hand me that flashlight and be prepared to be scared," Inuyasha said and turned the flashlight on after Kagome handed him it.

He moved the flashlight under his chin and began his tale.

"I want you to know that this is a true and horrible story," Inuyasha quivering his voice to exaggerate the word horrible.

Kagome tried to hold in her snicker because she had a feeling what the "true and horrible story" was about.

"One day when I was about 20 years old I was extremely hungry. So I went to the food pantry to look for something to eat. I was in the mood for ramen noodles but I was all out even though I had gone to the store earlier that week. So I hopped in my car and headed towards the grocery store to stock back up. I get to the grocery store and headed towards the aisle that housed my beloved meal.

Grabbing a basket that was left in the aisle I started to grab three chicken, six beef, eight oriental and seven pork. I started to turn to go check out but accidentally ran into another basket. I looked up and it was a woman there with an empty basket. She looked startled a bit but recovered. She said excuse me and moved her basket. I nodded my head and headed back to the soda aisle.

I was looking for my favorite drink with my back to my basket. I finally picked up my two cases of Cherry Coke and turned to put it in the basket to leave to go home.

What was inside of my basket wasn't my beloved instant noodles. No it was vegetables, some meats in packages, wheat flour, and a note.

More particularly it was a ransom note for my noodles.

I had to purchase the food and bring it to said address if I wanted my noodles back. I rolled my eyes and ignored it to go back to the ramen noodle aisle.

I got there and, and there was none.

Even the disgusting ones were gone.

I looked around certain that I was getting punked," Inuyasha said and wiped a lone tear.

"Daddy this isn't scary," Jin pointed out.

"Let me get there,"Inuyasha said and adjusted his loose tie.

"Where was I...oh yeah. So I went back and purchased the items. I headed directly to the kidnapper's lair. It wasn't a spooky house but a regular house with smiling gnomes and a statue of a frog leaping. I carried the groceries I bought and carried them up the small three steps. I then found an open packet of Oriental noodles crushed and sprinkled out on the ground. I knew I made it to the correct house," Inuyasha said and sniffled.

"This is sounding like a sad and boring story. Not scary at all,"Lucy whispered to her brother.

"I know I'm about to fall asleep,"Jin whispered to Lucy and yawned.

"I picked up the noodles that was sacrificed. This feign! This woman! She had gone too far! I was pissed! I knock furiously on the door until the murderer opened it up and smirked. ' _Finally arrived. They are all in the back,'_ she said. I immediately remembered who the kidnapper was. I held my tongue and followed her into her evil lair with my payment. She took my payment and headed towards her black cauldron pot. She had glass jars everywhere, spices, spoons, knives, wine bottles, plates, and candles lit.

She was reading aloud incantations over the food. I was scared. Then she held up the wooden spoon for me to try her food. It was-," Inuyasha started to say but saw that his wife was gone and his children were asleep.

Inuyasha moved Jin to his room and tucked his children in for the night. He walked down the hall to go to his shared bedroom with Kagome.

"Finished already? I thought you had more to the story. Because every time you tell this story it gets longer and longer to where it's unbelievable," Kagome said.

"Whatever. They didn't even get to hear the part I got to slay the evil witch and rescue my beloveds," Inuyasha complained as he took his clothes off and got in the bed.

"Seriously slay the witch with what?" Kagome asked and snuggled up against her husband.

"Well you know... _him_ ," Inuyasha smirked and wiggled his eyebrows and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I'm glad you didn't tell them that! They are just children! Besides you didn't just kill the witch," Kagome said.

"Yeah I know. I married her," Inuyasha said and kissed his wife on the shoulder.

* * *

 **🎃👻🔮Happy Halloween 👻🔮🎃**

 **MadamScorpio**


End file.
